As printing devices for use in facsimiles, or video printers, etc., various types of thermal heads have been proposed to date. For example, there is known a thermal head comprising: a substrate; a heat generating section disposed on the substrate; an electrode disposed on the substrate, the electrode having a connecting portion connected to the heat generating section; and a protective layer which covers the heat generating section and the connecting portion of the electrode (refer to Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, there is shown a description as to a way to achieve efficient transmission of heat generated in the heat generating section to a recording medium with use of the highly heat-conductive protective layer for improvement in thermal efficiency in the thermal head.